Vamphala: New Girl
by quinngirl117
Summary: Valentina Frost watched as her mother ran their car off the road at age 3, now 13 years later she's a full vampire. She must survive the drama of school, home, her foster brothers, and boys. In the big country of Vamphala (vamp-hala) nothing is as it seems. Races of different supernatural populate this big country. In order to survive you first have to survive the vampires. R&R
1. Ch 1: Backgrounds and Birthdays

My mother drove fast wiping the tears from her eyes. "Mommy your driving too fast." I cried in the back in my toddler seat. I was 3 and hardly could talk, but knew enough that going 65 in a 25 area is bad. I cried more and my mother yelled at me.

"Shut it Valentina! Just let mommy drive!" She yelled and I cried more.

"Mo...moo...mmmy please...dri..dirve...sl..slow..slower." I cried out in between wails.

"Shut the fuck up Vally before I shoot you!" She yelled and looking at me and I screamed.

"Mommy!" The car went off the cliff and my mom went through the windsheild as I went into the dash where I sat in the middle of the backseat unbuckled.

* * *

That day my mom died and I did to. Blake Pender, my now foster father, was a vampire. He turned my 3 year old self in order to keep me alive. He gave me a potion so I would only be half vampire until my 16th birthday. I grew up in his mansion with his two sons Keeren and Keke. They were my brothers through and through, blood or not. They went to Vamphala High, pronounced Vamp-Hala. I was home schooled, but now that I was fully a vampire I was going there. The sucky part is I would be 16 forever. The boys would grow very slowly like most vampire pureblood.

My brothers were... well they were hot. They had curly blonde hair and blue eyes and pale skin. Keeren, the oldest by exactly a year, was taller than Keke, but they looked like they could be twins, if only they didn't dress totally different. Keeren was the blue jeans and dress shirt with a loose tie type, which was sexy, but Keke was the black badboy kind of guy. He had black baggy pants, a black long sleeved shirt, and a black leather jacket.

I also had cousins and an uncle. Brown Pender was my uncle. He had two kids. Amy and Kyle. Kyle was 17, a year younger than Keke and two years younger than Keeren. Then Amy was 15, two years younger than him. Amy had long curly blonde hair an sparkling blue eyes and white skin. She had wears a blue skirt with a white blouse and loose tie with white knee high socks with black ballet flats. Then Kyle had curly wild blonde hair and blue eyes and pale skin too. He had blue holey jeans, and faded long sleeved shirts with boots.

I was a more black skinny jeans with holes, black tank tops or shirts, and my pure white high top Adidas.

So getting ready for school was tough with my late sleeping. "Wakey wakey sister deary before we get the water bucket." Keke called as he shook me gentle. "One last chance."

I mubled getting up when I heard Keke and Keeren. "One! Two! Three!" My scream could be heard throughout the neighborhood.

"You bastards!" I screamed and ran down the stairs after my two annoying brothers. Keeren was the study hard smarty and Keke was the trickster badboy, but this was out of the line. "When I get you two you are so dead!" I screamed running after them.

"You three sit now!" We heard my father yelled and we sat exactly where we were standing. "Good." He said walking into the livingroom where we sat on the floor. "Tonight is an important day." I frowned confused. "Anyone?" He asked and Keke and Keeren smiled. "Hmm no one... well I guess the birthday cake and presents will have to-

"Wait whose birthday is it?" I asked confused all three looked at me shocked.

"Yours." Keke said and my eyes went huge and it all came clicking back.

"Oh my fucken god it's my 16th birthday!" I screamed jumping up. They laughed.

"Ya sweety... so presents then?" I took a small piece of cute taking a bite.

"Yum good. Okay going now." I called running up the stairs leaving them confused. I ran to my room taking a quick shower and pulled on black jeans with holes and my hightops and a black t-shirt and black jacket. I pulled my black hair, with red highlights and bangs, into a ponytail clipping my bangs back. I had black hair with red highlights, a pair of green eyes, and pale skin, not anything like my foster family. I grabbed my backpack, over the shoulder cargo bag, and ran downstairs. "Okay tips. Suggestions. Questions. Comments. Go!" I said standing in front of them.

"Hair perfect." My father said.

"Jeans fantastic." Keke said.

"Change the shirt, loose the jacket and your good to go." Keeren said. Always my nerd brother.

"Okay... what shirt?" I asked Keeren.

"The corset top thingy." I looked at him confused. "It's your 16th birthday, your first day of school, and no dress code at school as long as your covered." i nod and ran upstairs changed into the corset top and came back downstairs.

"Now?"

"Let your hair fall on your shoulders." Keke said pulling my hair down and brushed it with my bangs. "Good..."

"You know what wear the black boots instead." My father said.

"No the white is good. It makes her look more rebelish. I'm goth, but have white shoes." Keke said smiling.

"Keep everything on that you have and open my gift to make these people better." Keeren said and I frowned and opened it and shreaked. Inside was black combat boots with white laces and rims.

"These are perfect Keeren. I love you." I said hugging him.

"Open my next." I opened Keke's and inside was a blood red rock on a silver worn out chain.

"I love it thank you Keke." i said putting it over my head. It went to mid stomach.

"Mine next." he handed me it and I thought I was going to die. A laptop (Black of course), a black ipod touch, a black ipad, a black iphone with a black background with a white skull on it case, and then a silver charm bracelt with a heart, a time hourglass, and many others.

"Thank you guys." i said hugging them. "Your the best." I slipped my laptop into my bag, my iphone into my pocket, my ipod in a pocket of my bag. Then my ipad in the back pocket. "Now breakfast."


	2. Ch 2: First Days and New Surprises

I walked up the school steps, with my cousins, and my brothers. We walked in and I saw a group of kids in the lunch room. "Who are they?" I asked Keke as Keerin headed for the library. Amy went off with him, so only Kyle and Keke and I were left.

"Ignore them. Come on I'm buying you a cookie." I frown.

"Are you trying to get em fat?" They laughed.

"No, but it's your birthday. I want to make my little sister happy." I rolled my eyes and noticed one of the group of kids staring at me.

There was two boys and a girl. The girl had long brown hair and brown eyes and tan, in a white dress with heels. One of the guys had a mop of brown hair and brown eyes and tan in jeans and a t-shirt. The last one was the one staring. He had thick spiky brown hair and deep chocolate eyes. He was tan and muscular. He had a black t-shirt clinging to his chest. He had black jeans and boots. He was cute very cute and he was-

"Earth to sissi you lissie." I laughed and looked at Keke.

"Ya Bro I'm here." He waved a cookie in my face. "Your defiantly are trying to get me fat." i said taking it and munching on it.

"I would say you are too gorgeous to ever be heavy." i almost dropped the cookie as I saw the guy who had been staring at me now in my face.

"Back off Ethan." My brother said stepping in between us. "Touch her and I'll rip your throat out." He said harshly and the two who had been sitting with him stood up and walked over.

"And touch Ethan Keke and you'll loose your fangs." The girl said harshly. "Or your balls." She said glaring at him. I rolled my eyes.

"Or you can stop treating me like I'm 5 and get yourselves balls because your acting like babies fighting over the last cookie." I said making them all look at me shocked.

"Vally-

"So how about you say that to me bitch and see what happens. Leave my brother and cousin alone or your dead." I said harshly. The girl looked at me shocked.

"You-

"That's enough. You three go sit down. You three go eat somewhere else." Blake said pointing to my group last. I frown and turned and walked out.

(Keeren's pov)

Later during lunch I ditched my siblings and cousin and walked down the hallway and looked both ways before entering a closet. I walked in and the person in there slammed the door and pushed me against it. "Um-

"Just shut up and kiss me." The girl said slamming her lips to mine. I lipped her up kissing her back. I smiled kissing her and taking her shirt off.

"Look I don't know whose in there, but if you don't get out I'm getting the principal." We frozed and remained silent. We heard the footsteps walk away. I sighed.

"Crap. i think we may need to put this on hold." I said and she sighed.

"I'm getting tired of this Ke can't we just go to your-

"Are you crazy my sister is always in my room as if she owns the place. No way what about yours?" I asked and she sighed.

"My sister and I share." I sighed.

"Damn it."

"Ke maybe we should just clean."

"No way Red your a Madik. One out of two werewolf clan. I can't and you can't. I'm a vampire. Your a werewolf and-

"Yes, but I love you and you love me." I sighed and kissed her.

"Which is why we can't."

"Damn it this place is supposed to be redemption. We should be able to fuck and love each other and no one should care. It's all because the keepers has that witch join now there too busy to help the clans from fighting." I sighed.

"Fine Red. You don't care fine." I put her on her feet and she put her shirt on. I pulled her out of the closet and no one was around.

"What are you doing?" She asked as I walked down the hall with me dragging her. We came to the lunch room and both our families looked up. My family hated the Blackwells and then the Madik family, both families are werewolves. She frowned. "They're going to- hmmph." I cut her off by kissing her. Kissing her in front of all three families and I wrapped her in my arms. I could feel the shock and glares from all three families.

"Get the fuck away from my sister." We looked up as her brothers Jake and Jack dragged her away.

"Jake wait I-" She tried to explain, but they ignored her and pushed her to a table far away. I groaned shaking my head mad.

"You... you... your an idiot." My brother said and I could see the betrayal in his eyes. For the first time in my life I turned my glare to him.

"I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot for liking someone." I said causing everyone to look at me. "Fuck you." i said angry and walked away going down the hall pissed.


	3. Ch 3: Surprises and Unforgivable words

(Valentina's pov)

The family sat eating super. A glass of blood with sushi. We ate silently. Keke mad at Keeren, Keeren thinking he's being selfish, and me stuck in the middle. "So how was your guys day?" Dad asked trying to lighten the tension. I sighed and covered my head with my hands knowing what will happen.

"Keeren is dating a Madik!"

"Keke is being selfish and won't let me date who i want!" They yelled at the same time. I growled.

"That's enough." They frozed at my outburst. "I lived with you guys for 13 years and you two never fight. I'm sick of you two fighting. So what if Keeren is dating a werewolf he's happy right? If you were a true brother you wouldn't care about whose he's dating just that he's happ."

"Exactly." Keeren said jumping up.

"Not done yet. Keeren if you were a true brother you wouldn't have sneaking around with this girl keeping it from us. it's not fair for any of us. You should have told us and trusted us." I said. to Keeren this time.

"Why?" He said mad. "So this could happen sooner. They are never going to accept it either way Vally you don't understand. Your mother died she was never a vampire like us. You aren't a pureblood just some orphan we took it." Everyone went silent when Keeren spoke those final words.

"If I was just an orphan then you wouldn't care if I just left." I said and turned going upstairs.

"Vally." Blake tried, but I slammed my door. I packed all my stuff and left everything my "family" gave me for my birthday including my shoes and jumped out the window running fast.

I was in the park swinging and wiped my tears. "Most don't come to the park this late." I sighed and looked up to see Jake, the brother to the girl Keeren is dating.

"And I don't care. Just leave me alone. Don't you have a sister to yell at for being happy." I said and he sighed sitting on the swing next to me.

"I talked to my sister and... we couldn't be mad at her." He said softly. He had thick black hair and tan skin. His hair was thick on his head and covered his eyes. He had bright brown eyes. He was in black jeans and a black long sleeved shirt.

"So why are you out here?" I asked swinging high up.

"I needed a walk. my sisters were talking and my dad talked to my brother, but I just needed a walk." He said sighing and looked over at me. "What about you?"

"My adopted vampire family were yelling at Keeren. And I took both sides and Keeren said I should even say anything because I was just some helpless orphan whose mother died and Blake took in." He looked at me shocked and stood up stopping my swing and backing me up so we were standing close to each other.

"That was cold... vampires are-

"Please don't tell me vampires are cold hearted jerks and how I should forget the and go with you. I'm tired of hearing that." And he laughed actually laughed.

"I was going to say that they can be the smartest people in the world, but always doesn't think before they say. He probably didn't mean it." He said soothingly. "How about I take you back home. It's cold out here and I think your family probably very worried." I sighed.

"Or they already turned my room into an arcade room." He laughed.

"Doubtful. Your too cute to forget that easily." He said and I blushed slightly. "Besides... if that was true then why would I bother helping you if you weren't cute." I blushed more as his face became closer. "Come on we should go." he said and took my hand pulling me out of the park. I glared at him. Tease. I hissed in my head. He laced his fingers with mine and I couldn't help, but melt... his hand was so warm... so perfect for mine. I shivered at the thought and he looked over at me. "Here." He draped his black sweatshirt over me.

"Thanks." I said softly.

"Your welcome." he said walking me up the road. We soon arrived at my house and I froze. "Oh come on. It'll be fine." I sighed and he held my hand. "I'm right here." I looked up at him and he smiled pushing my hair out of my face. He kissed my hand softly and knocked on the door.

"Yes I-" My foster father paused and pulled me into his arms. "You had us worried sick." I hugged him back. "Thank you Jacob." My father said holding me in his arms. Jake nod.

"Of course." he said and nod once to me before walking off. I smiled and spoke softly.

"Thanks Jake." He turned and smiled back.

"Your welcome." he simply said and walked down the road.

"Look Ke-

"I don't care dad." I said softly and sighed. "I just want to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." I said heading for the stairs.

"Val I-

"Just leave me alone Keeren." I said and went upstairs. "I don't want to talk to you." That night I got the nightmare.

_After falling off the cliff. I climbed barely out of the car. it was like 30 below outside so I shivered my head bleeding. i cried. "Mommy!" I screamed and frozed. There before me was ciodotes eating my mother's flesh. I screamed and they looked up and started running to me._

_"Get away from her!" someone yelled and jumped down and in a flash the dog's neck was broken. I cried falling down. I saw my mother eaten to death. She survived the crash only to get eaten by dogs. I heard a moan and tears fell from my eyes. I walked over to her and knelt down._

_"Help." She said grabbing me._

_"Aww." I screamed trying to get away._

_"I will kill you." I heard her say and I frozed._

I woke up breathing heavily. I sighed. I have to get ready for school.


	4. Ch 4: Flirting and Party Invites

I walked to school early the next morning not wanting to deal with my brothers. I walked into the school in time and saw Jake leaning against some lockers. I was temped to say hi. "Hey beautiful." I looked over and saw Ethan.

"Ethan just leave her alone." I then noticed Jake standing in front of me. "I doubt she's in the mood to listen or deal with your drama." He said softly.

"I'm not bringing drama I'm taking to her how about you-

"Can you both just leave me alone." I said walking passed them and headed for my locker. Jake caught up with me.

"Ruff time?" He asked and I sighed.

"I'm still not talking to my brother so..."

"Did he say sorry?"

"I never let him." Jake sighed.

"Okay... well I say you should wait to forgive him. If you don't then he wont learn from this." He said and lean against the lockers next to me. I sighed.

"Ya thanks." I said and he smiled.

"Whatever I can do for you. i'll do."

"Oh ya because your line was better." I heard Ethan say and I rolled my eyes.

"That wasn't a line idiot. I was trying to be nice and helpful. I'm not going to try to hook up with her like you would when she's upset." He said and I smiled and grabbed my stuff. He's sweet.

"Oh please you were practically-

"Okay 1 I wouldn't go out with either of you." i said and they looked at me shocked.

"Why the fuck not?" Ethan asked annoyed.

"Because you a selfish jackass who only cares about his family and sex." I said annoyed and turned to Jake. "Your nice and all, but I can tell you have control issues and I don't do good with being told what to do." I said and turned leaving them standing there shocked.

"You forgot 2." Ethan called after me and I turned around.

"2 I don't give a fuck." i said and turned and walked down the hall. I heard shoes running after me.

"Look Keeren said that not me. Please don't hate me too." i looked over at Keke. "I never said it. I looked at you as my sister even if it isn't by blood. Please." He said with puppy eyes as if he was about to cry. i rolled my eyes.

"I'm not mad at you anymore." he jumped and shouted.

"Ya my sister loves me again." And hugged me and everyone looked at him shocked. I rolled my eyes and hugged him back. "So what was up with the wolfie twos?" I rolled my eyes.

"They both want to go out with me and I told them why I wouldn't." He looked at me curious and I sighed. "Ethan is a selfish jerk and Jake is a control freak." Keke nod.

"Ya I get that. Look I don't care if you date a wolfie anymore. But let me tell you the probs. You got it right with those two, but Jake's brother Jack is just like me in every way... therefore you shouldn't go out with him. Then Eric, Ethan's brother, is a follower. He doesn't think for himself he depends on Ethan's commands." I groaned.

"So no good wolfies?"

"No Jake is good except for the controlling, but if you were to go out with a wolfie I say go for him. If you want. I just want you to be happy. Go for any of them." I just rolled my eyes.

We walked onto the lunch room and saw Ethan and his siblings sitting at Keke's table. "Vally." I sighed.

"Come on."

"Vally?" His face went pale.

"What?"

"Yesterday was your big 16 and we ruined it." I rolled my eyes.

"It's-

"Were going to have a party. It's friday and-

"And the only friends is you." He rolled his eyes and then smiled evilly.

"Hey Jake." I blushed and turned to see Jake walk in with his siblings. "I'll be right back." he whispered. "Hey Jake so... I was wondering if you wanted to come to my sister's 16th birthday party... we kind of ruined it yesterday... so we were going to make it up with a party... You want to come." I blushed even more. Jake smiled and I looked away.

"Sure." Keke smiled back.!

"Great. She was hoping you would say yes." he said walking over to me leading me away leaving Jake looking at me with a smirk.

"I hate you." I mumbled still visible.

"Then I won't have to buy you a nice dress to wear to make Jake drool." I slapped his arm.

"Keke!" He laughed.

"Oh come on sis. You know you want to." I rolled my eyes and sat down at a different table.

"Ya well how about you-

"Oh shush. I don't care." He said smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"Still hate you. I mean your a total- Hey Jake." I said as Jake walked over making Keke laughed and then whimper as I stepped on his foot.

"Hey Vally. Your brother just told me about the birthday party you are having." I smiled.

"Ya apparently I'm having a party... I didn't even know myself until a few minutes ago." He laughed.

"Your brother tends to do that. So... I was wondering if it's okay if my siblings come?" He asked and I nod.

"Sure... I don't mind." he nod.

"Cool." He said smiling making me blush and melt. "I'll see you around then Valentina." I blushed.

"Ya by Jake." With that he walked off while I blushed melting in my seat.

"Careful your butter." I slapped my laughing brother's arm annoyed.

"Oh shut it Keke."


	5. author note VERY IMPORTANT READ IT!

This is a very important author note. If you look on my page I have many Vamphala books right now and I thought I should give you the book order for the Vamphala series.

Here is the order.

1 Vamphala

1 1/2- Vamphala: The O' Finnegan Clan

2 Vamphala: New Girl

You can read the 3rd book at any time. You can read it before the others or not, because it's more a spin off of the original series. I'm writing three of them now all together. I have a few chs of book 1, a few of book 1 1/2, and a bit of book 3. I won't do book 2 until 1 and 1 1\2 is done, but read 3 whenever you want it doesn't totally matter when you read that one as much as with all the others. I just thought I should clearify it for you. I'll update as much as I can, but please Review it helps me get inspired to write. Any comments or concerns you have in my books so far just write a quick review and I'll take them in as concentration. Okay. Remember I love all who reads my stories and you make me a better writer so thank you. I'm writing for all of you.


End file.
